Trapped in The Spider's Web
by ninjawolf160
Summary: Nine years ago, the zoldyck mafia was eliminated. All of its rivals secretly formed an alliance to rid of the second most powerful mafia family. They hired spies to infiltrate and sabotage the family's security. Then attacked late in the night, implanting explosives into the mansion, before sending in their troops. (Rest inside)
1. Summary

Nine years ago, the zoldyck mafia was eliminated. All of its rivals secretly formed an alliance to rid of the second most powerful mafia family. They hired spies to infiltrate and sabotage the family's security. Then attacked late in the night, implanting explosives into the mansion, before sending in their troops.

Fortunately, four of the Zoldyck's children managed to escape. Illumi, the oldest son, leads his three younger sibling, Killua, Alluka, and Kalluto, out of harms way. However, his parents and the second oldest Zoldyck do not survive.

All the surviving Zoldyck's manage to escape into the slums of the city. They had nothing left, the money in their trust fund was plundered. With nothing left to their names, they are forced to fend for themselves on the street. No business will hire a young omega, especially one with three children to look after. Soon the eldest Zoldyck is forced to take up a promiscuous job as a prostitute and stripper at the popular Cat's Alley. He has to swallow his pride and endure what he is given. Anything to keep his siblings alive and safe. A admirable person, one who has suffered to much. Chrollo can't help his urge to save this passionless Doll.l./p


	2. Story Map

Terms

Alpha:Beta:Omega:Delta Ratio = 35:26:38:01 = 38% Alphas, 26% Betas, 38% Omegas, 1% Deltas.

Alphas: The more dominant half of a bond. When mating, a knot forms at the base of its penis ensure pregnancy in its mate.

Alpha-beta: Pseudo alpha, who is actually a beta but has establish the alpha rank in its mating. When mating a knot will form although much smaller than an alpha's knot. But it assures a 60% higher rate of mating. Although a Pseudo alpha, its still a beta and is weaker to an alpha's aura.

Betas: A beta is in between an alpha and an omega. Its weaker than an alpha but not as weak to be an omega. However through mating a beta can take either roll of the alpha (but only for another beta or omega) or the role of an omega for an alpha or another beta. It is a switch and can emit both alpha or omega pheromone. However their pheromones aren't completely alpha or completely omega and will always have a tinge of beta pheromones.

Omega-Beta: A beta who has taken on the role of an omega for an alpha. Their bodies adapt to carry babies, however the odds of impregnating them is much lower than an omega. For male beta's their is a 30% chance of a actual conception, and 40% chance of the pregnancy going full term. However Female beta's have a 45% chance of conception and a 60% chance of their pregnancy going full term.

Omegas: Pretty much considered the lowest ranked people in the world. They have the ability to carry a child at full term. This is possible for both males and female omegas. a male omega has a 130% chance of conception taking place after a mating. Especially if they are not on suppressants. An alpha's aura often has a rather unpleasant effect on omegas, often making them weaker.

Deltas: They are the outcast breed. Delta's are rare, simply because they can't produce a single pheromone. Delta's often produce a mixture of omega, beta and alpha pheromones at random Their entire biology is messed up. Delta's go into both a monthly rut and heat cycle. However they are infertile and can't impregnate anyone or get pregnant themselves. Delta's are unable to forge mating bonds with other too. Because of their inability to make a mating bond delta's receive a lot of discrimination, to the point where they are made slaves. Although they can't bond to a mate, Delta's still crave love and affection, but no one understands how they can without bonding.

Omea/Oma/Omae/Dam: Omega mother

Bema/Bemea/Dam: Beta Mother

Apha/Apah/Sire: Alpha father

Bepha/Bepah/sire: Beta father

Suppressants: Birth control for omegas and omega-betas. It stops an omega's heat, but it can sometimes cause irregular heat cycles when an omega stops using them.

Scent blockers: blocks ones natural scent, making an omega not smell like an omega

Alpha musk: Gives you that alpha musky smell. Usually used for unmated omegas who need the smell of an alpha to get them by.

Alpherone: alpha hormones

Omegerones: omega hormones

AlpheX: a experimental hormone drug made on the black market to lower an omega's omegerone and increase their alpherone levels to give them that extra help in improving their alpha acting. However they still cannot pop a knot.

Side effects: if usage is stopped abruptly can lead to an increase in number of heat cycles, extend the duration of a heat, hormone imbalance, over excretion of slick, mood swings, depression, anxiety, suicidal tendencies, behavioral problems, nausea, pseudo pregnancy symptoms, natural instinct confusion disorder (nicd), hot flashes, weak immune system, stillbirths rates increased from 20% to 55%, neglected omega syndrome (NOS).

Natural Instinct Confusion Disorder (NICD): a disorder only found in unmated or packless omegas. When an omega is left without a proper alpha's influence in their lives, they tend to feel starved for a dominant hand. This will lead to omegas acting against their submissive instincts and behavioral problems. These type of omegas have trouble submitting to an alpha's presence and will often unintentionally challenge one. This is a serious problem that has to be fixed in an omega, for it can cause a lot of trouble for the omega's future relationships or matehood. This disorder also will cause a higher chance of an omega to reject, neglect or possibly abandon their own pups.

Symptoms: Aggression, domineering behavior, apathetic attitude towards others, lack of interest or down right despising pups, lack the will to take care of others, selfish behavior, lack of ability to make proper decisions for themselves for the simplest of situations, lack of obedience.'

Neglected Omega Syndrome (NOS): A disorder caused when a omega is neglected of any affection, bonds, or love. An omega with NOS will often seek anyone for affection and will become extremely needy for attention. With NOS a omega has a higher chance of having a miscarriage If not given proper affection the omega can suffer from a numerous of ailments.

Symptoms: Depression, suffer from anxiety attacks, Suicidal thoughts, endure an even more painful heat, fertility decrease, mood swings, less heats.

Main Characters

Illumi Zoldyck: 13-22 years old, male, omega, ex-mafia member, currently a call boy, Black hair and eyes.

Chrollo Lucilfer: 24 years old, male, alpha. mafia leader, associated with the Phantom troupe, Black hair, grey eyes.

Hisoka: 26 years old, male, delta, slave, Red hair, amber eyes.

Sub Characters

Killua Zoldyck: 3-12 years old, male, alpha, student, silver hair, blue eyes.

Alluka/Nanika Zoldyck: 2-11 years old, female, omega, student, purplish black hair, blue eyes.

Kalluto Zoldyck: 1-10 years old, male, beta, student, black hair, pink eyes.

Feitan: 28 years old, male, alpha, torture and intelligence agent, member of the Phantom troupe mafia, black hair, grey eyes.

Shizuku: 19 years old, male, beta, clean up crew, member of the Phantom troupe mafia, black hair, indigo eyes.

Machi: 24 years old, female, omega, Doctor, member of the Phantom troupe mafia, Pink hair, Blue eyes.

Omokage: beta, male, grunt, member of the Phantom troupe mafia, silver hair, black eyes.

Retz: 12 years old, female, omega, student, member of the phantom troupe mafia, blond hair, turquoise hair.

Phinks: 29 years old, male, Omega, enforcer, member of the Phantom troupe mafia, Blonde hair, black eyes.

Nobunaga Hazama: 30 years old, male, Beta, enforcer, member of the Phantom troupe mafia, Black hair and eyes.

Pakunoda: 28 years old, female, Alpha, intelligence agent, member of the Phantom troupe mafia, blonde hair, brown eyes.

Franklin: 31 years old, male, beta, enforcer, member of the phantom troupe mafia, violet hair, brown eyes.

Kortopi: 16 years old, male, beta, counterfeit operator, Member of the Phantom Troupe mafia, teal blue hair and blue eyes.

Uvogin: 29 years old, male, alpha, Enforcers, member of the phantom troupe mafia, grey hair, hazel eyes, Shalnark mate.

Shalnark: 24 years old, male, omega, Hacker, member of the Phantom troupe mafia, mated to Uvogin.

Bonolenov: 30 years old, male, beta, Grunt, Member of the Phantom Troupe Mafia,Bald with black eyes.

Pariston Hill: 20-29 years old, male, Alpha, Pimp, Owner of the Cats Alley Strip Joint, Blonde hair, brown eyes.

Kurapika: 10-19 years old, male, omega, prostitute. Blonde hair, red eyes (wears brown contact lenses.)

Pairo: 6-15 years old, male, omega, student. Brown hair, Maroon eyes (blind.)

Gon Freeces: 12 years old, Male, Omega, School student. Black hair, brown eyes.


	3. Prologue

**Prologue**

Four figures watch from the outskirts of a horrid scene. People gather around the gates of Hades, staring up at the large wildfire spreading throughout Kukuroo Mountain. The entire Zoldyck mansion, burning down to a crisp. The police were going to have a field day. Not only would they have to investigate to find out what started the fire, but they would also have to figure out why there were a bunch of bodies littered around the forest.

Oh that poor family, burned in their sleep. How ever could such a tragedy happen to such a lovely family. That was all Illumi could hear from the crowd below. They didn't know a thing about the true nature of that family, only the mask they put up to deceive the community. After all it would be stupid to let the public know that the family that lived on the mountain was in fact the infamous Zoldyck Mafia family. Yes, the most dangerous mafia families in the world. A family that's survived for many generations, starting off as a poor family of illegal immigrants from Meteor City then quickly rising in the ranks of the Mafia world. It was a little funny how they managed to go from dirt poor to rich to dirt poor once more. The game of life sure was cruel, but perhaps it was only cruel to those who cheat their way to the top through illegal methods?

"Illu-ni" a child's melancholy voice calls to the young omega.

The eldest child looks down at his three siblings, all bunched together in their pajamas, shivering in the chilly autumn night. Killua, a alpha pup of three, held on tight to the sleeping body of the youngest Zoldyck, Kalluto, with crestfallen expressions on his face. Alluka was leaning his head onto his brother's shoulder, obviously still exhausted from their previous run from death, not to mention having only awoken from a deep slumber mere moments ago.

The pups look pitiful in his eyes, the sight of them made the young omegas heart clench with sorrow.

"Illu-ni" Killua spoke again "do you think...do you think anyone else made it out alive?"

Illumi frown deepens, he glances back towards the scene of the fire. The boy wanted to give some reassurance, a bit of tiny hope to keep his siblings happy. But, when he put all the events together in his head, all that he saw and heard. He knew that the likeliness of most of the residents of the compound were most likely dead. Which meant that his parent might also dead too. This entire takeover was to carefully calculated, the Zoldyck clan were out numbered. Illumi was also sure that he saw a few of the gang's own people had betrayed them as well, or where they never loyal in the first place? This enemy, whoever they may have been where a powerful group. He could tell because the enemy had managed to collect men from many of the Zoldyck's allies and enemies onto their mission as well. The weapons they ranged from the regular old store bought pistols to A-grade military weapons. The type of weapons not obtainable through legal methods. Not even his Apha could get weapons like that without having to throw some serious dough. The only thing they didn't know about was the many different escape routes planted throughout the compound. Thank the gods for his family's paranoid streak.

Killua stares at his unresponsive older sibling "Illu-ni…"

"Don't worry Killu" the omega says with a small smile "we'll be fine. Our home may be gone" and their entire family too, but he didn't think it was wise to be open about that just yet " but we will survive. The Zoldycks will always survive and overcome anything that comes our way. We will have to move on and leave this place, I'm sure Oma and apha will find us sooner or later" he lies. He reaches down to take Kullato from the tired three year old's arms, nestling the infant to his chest to keep him warm.

The young alpha stares at his elder sibling unconvinced by his hopeful words. The young pup takes another look at the scene before them, in a matter of seconds the boy concludes that this will be the last time he'll ever see his home or parents. No matter how much he wishes for it to be untrue, the Zoldyck clan had fallen and they were what remained of it. They were thus now orphans. The pup couldn't help but wonder about what will happen to them now.

The worst possible outcome for them is getting taken by the police. If caught they would become separated, placed in special facilities for orphaned pups based on their dynamic. Killua would be sent to a military academy in which he'll train all his life as a soldier. Illumi, Alluka and Kalluto would first go to a government finishing school made for orphaned omegas and then mated (more like sold) to unmated alphas once they come of age. But, the four had few options and the only thing they could do was try and survive on the streets and hope to survive.

Illumi took a few more moments to memorize this moment. This would be the last time he would see his childhood home, the last time he would feel comfort and happiness too. The omega could tell that from now on, his tiny family would only be able to walk on a path of suffering. However, the boy would try his best to take the full brunt of that suffering. He would take any amount of pain for his siblings, he would make sure they would once again get the comfort they were used too. It was his duty as the eldest to watch his younger children, and he will not fail.

Although it would seem hopeless at this point for him to try and take care of his siblings on his own, especially since he was an omega. His dynamic were forbidden from getting a job or career without their alpha's permission. But, those were only for for decent jobs. There was a job he could do...it wouldn't be a great job, and he would more than likely have to rid of all of his pride, but it would keep them all fed and sheltered. Illumi knew where to take his siblings, he just hoped it was the right decision. He didn't want to drag his siblings into anymore danger.

"Come on," Illumi began, glancing away from the fire "We've got to get away from this place and chances are the cops are working with the enemy too. Best that they don't get a hold of us…"

"Where are we going to go?" Killua asks as he clutches a hand onto the pajama pants of his older brother.

The omega didn't answer his sibling's question. He began to lead them away from what used to be their home "To a safe place… a place where we won't be separated. I'll make sure of that…"


	4. Chapter 1

**Chapter. 1**

When you worked as a omega prostitute, excuse me call omega, you were expected to do many of sexual tasks for your client. If they wanted you to dress up in skimpy panties and a fuck you with them on then you do it. If the client wanted you to tie them up or they wanted to tie you up then you let them. If they wanted to knot your ass or your pussy you let them, there was no such thing as the word no for you. However the only time you could was when they tried to claim you, then you could scream for the security waiting outside. The big alpha security team would then drag the alpha out of you, even if there knot was fully formed inside. It hurt like a bitch but it's better than to be forced into a bond and thrown out on the streets.

Yeah another rule of being a call omega is that if your bonded you're not worth keeping by your company. Bonded omegas tended to go into depression without their alphas and would be able to mentally handle another alpha in their body. You'd think the alpha pricked who marked you would at least keep you, but that was rare. Mostly because alphas prefered virginal omegas to take home to be wives. Whores were just toys, to use and toss away for another toy the next day.

This was the reality that Illumi lived for the past nine years of his life.

At age thirteen he was recruited by Pariston Hills, owner of the Cat's Alley a rather popular omega brothel and strip joint for alphas. Of course he didn't start doing sexual favors until he was seventeen, the legal age for an omega to work in a brothel full time. But it isn't like he wanted to take up the profession either. No, he was made to, after all Pariston held his contract and was legally his alpha. So whatever Pariston said, goes and to disobey him meant to suffer. Illumi didn't care for his own suffering and Pariston knew this. That is why the man had no qualms about threatening or punishing his younger siblings for his crimes. So Illumi behaved, he let the disgusting low life alpha's knot him and fuck him for free housing, food and hand me down clothes.

He would bear and endure if it meant to keep them all alive.

"Sheesh you don't look quite well" Kurapika slurred as he caught glimpse of Illumi's disheveled and bruised body. "Didn't get a nice stud tonight?" he chuckled emotionlessly as he took another puff of his joint.

Illumi hummed absentmindedly, he ached everywhere. His cunt burned from the rough pounding he had endured from the stud or john, he had been tasked to service. The stud was a bit aggressive, a overly macho alpha with a need to make himself feel important. He was relentless, no foreplay or much lube. But luckily Illumi always knew to prepare himself before hand for penetrations like this. But it still hurt, hurt more since the alpha liked to hit and slap him in between trusts. But the twenty-two year old was used to it, so he just ignored the pain and walked up towards the blonde omega.

He took the joint from the other omega took a few hits before handing it back. "Oh that feels nice" he purred as he snuggled up to the blonde omega. "That's not your usual" he noted, having always "sampled" the younger omega's joints many times.

"Ah is it stronger or weaker, I can't really tell at the moment." The blond snickered as he took another hit, laying his head on the taller omega's shoulder, enjoying the slight warmth of another body. It was chilly for late may.

Illumi took a few moments to process what had been said "Oh it's stronger, shit…"he giggled "I usually don't get like this that fast." he said slowly, tasting every syllable and taking note of how dry his mouth was feeling. "Fuck I'm thirsty"

Kurapika smirked slyly "For dick?"

Illumi blinked then made a disgusted face, then barked out a laugh "Oh god no" and then the two of them were laughing like idiots for a good ten minutes.

Silence then developed them, the only notable noise being crickets, cicadas and a few cars passing by. They cuddled there for a while, watching the road through hazy red eyes.

Kurapika groaned annoyed "Where the fuck is he…"

"Perhaps this is a good thing" Illumi answered as he closed his tired eyes.

"How is this good?"

"He's only late when he's pissed." Said a deeper voice next to them.

The two were silent once again at that. They looked up at the young alpha security guard that had been standing there, wait was he always there? The two weren't really sure but they didn't quiet care as it meant they were safe under his care. Most of the alpha security were children of retired call omegas or their younger siblings. They stayed cuz Pariston wouldn't let their mothers or siblings go, and most would refuse to abandon them until they could pay for their contracts.

"If he's pissed handsome will you promise to keep me safe if I let you know me tonight" Kurapika pleaded sweetly, flashing his eyelashes as he tried to appear his normal cute self while still high on weed.

The alpha rolled his eyes "and become the scapegoat for his wrathe, no thanks."

Kurapika pouted "So mean, Illu isn't he mean" the blonde whined as he buried his face into the other omega's chest.

"So mean and stupid, you've got a fuckable hole. I should know, I like to fuck that hole" Illumi said matter of factly, causing Kurapika to laugh.

"You sound like a robot at the worst possible times" the blonde chuckled as he began playing with the older omega's black locks. Illumi merely purred a bit to buzzed to reply.

Another twenty minutes passed before the van finally came by to pick them up. Pariston stepped out it, wearing his overly colorful bright suit. He walked up to the three, bodyguards flocking his side, face plaster in that sickeningly sweet smile.

"Boys I see your all in one piece, although Illumi you look a little worse for wear." The alpha said worriedly.

"I'm fine" the omega said automatically, fear slightly billowing in his stomach.

"Good to hear" he said as he turned his attentions to Kurapika "Pika I hope you have not been disorderly while on the clock" the alpha said obviously referring to the blonde omega's drug abuse.

"I've been a good boy" he slurred with a smile, but Illumi knew the omega most likely had not.

Kurapika didn't just smoke pot. He took ecstasy, a bit of acid, mushrooms, whatever he could get his hands on. The blonde never did cope with this lifestyle, honestly none of the omegas did, but Kurapika took it the hardest. Mostly because Pariston took a liking to him the most and that was never a good thing.

The alpha marched up to the omega and forced him to sit up and stare at him. He looked into the omega's red eyes and sighed. "I just hope no one complained and don't ask for money back my dear… otherwise you'll make me very sad" the alpha said, sobering up the blonde omega quickly.

"I-i've been good" Kurapika said weakly.

"Let's hope so baby" the alpha said as he gently slapped the omega's cheek. "Okay you're both done for today. I've wired your weekly allowance to your accounts. Kurapika I want you rest up and sober, you have an important client that wants you for the whole day. So in other words Illumi make sure he is rested up and sober" the alpha said simply.

"Yes sir" they said simultaneously.

"Good now let's go"

They followed into the car, happy that the man hadn't been pissed off. But it still made them uneasy, because the man was never late to pick them up. So why had he today?

The two were dropped off at the dorms. It was a seven floor apartment building housing all of Pariston's workers, meaning the whores and alpha security guards all lived there. Kurapika and Illumi shared a room together and basically were roommates. Illumi carried the high omega up to the third floor where they lived, happy that they had a elevator in the building. They walked inside the quiet apartment, partially run down and in need of definite repairs and fixing. There was no heat on so it was cold like the outside. Fortunately they owned two space heaters and a kotatsu. But walking around in the main room was hell when they weren't properly bundled up.

"S-so cold" Kurapika stutters as he quickly dives towards the kotatsu that was placed in the middle of the room that acted as their kitchen, dining room and living room. He flicked the machine on and snuggled up under the blankets with a purr. "Illu come snuggle with me" he called.

Illumi didn't go to the blonde just yet. He went to take out two cans of spaghetti and two packet of instant miso soup from the cupboards. Ignoring the cockroaches that scattered out, one almost climbing on his hand.

"Illu~" the blonde whined.

"I'm just making us some food" Illumi purred.

"Food?" Kurapika peeped as he poked his head from out of the blankets.

"Mhm spaghetti and some Miso, I think we have some tofu and wakame." The dark haired omega said softly as he tried to remember "Want tea Pika?"

The blonde purred and that was enough an answer for the older omega, who quickly filled up their tea kettle with water for the soup and tea. He set it on the counter as he went and grabbed a box of matches from the sink drawer. He turned on the gas and then lit a match before holding it near the burner. It was the only way to light the stove for cooking.

He placed the kettle on the top of the burner before grabbing two bowls. He washed them thoroughly with soap as to rid of any bacteria placed on it by the roaches that surely crawled and shit all over them. He opened both cans up and dumped the contents into the bowls before stucking both into the microwave to heat up for a hour and a half. He made sure to cover both bowls with a tupperware tops as to stop roaches from crawling in the food and getting cooked inside. It has happened before and it was disgusting.

The taller omega finally then went over to the blonde omega's side and snuggled inside the kotatsu with him. The two were purring as they let their bodies warm one another. They stayed like that for a while until the microwave started beeping signaling that the food was done. Illumi wiggled out from Kurapika's hold, although the blonde was reluctant to have the other leave his side. He even made a show of whining rather loudly like a neglected pup.

Illumi took the bowls from out of the microwave and took up a couple of forks for the both of them to use. He returned to the kotatsu and placed the bowls on the table top, placing a fork in each bowl. "Come on Pika let's eat" Illumi said softly as he hefted the blonde omega onto his lap.

Kurapika laid his head on the older omega's chest before glancing down at the bowl of food before him. He reluctantly turns around to have a good hold of the bowl and fork. The two eat in silence for a while.

"Why does Pariston want you sober for tomorrow, he usually doesn't care too much." Only time the alpha got concerned about Kurapika's drug habits were when he used harder drugs like cocaine during work weeks. Tomorrow was a work day but it was the last one of the week before they got their two day weekend.

"He said I would be doing a porno shoot in the morning and he wants me to be perfect for the role" the blonde huffed as he slurped more of the spaghetti into his mouth.

"Your tied up for most flicks why does it matter now?" the older omega asked.

"Cuz they want me to have more of a personality to excite the viewers. I'm taking on a persona and this film is going to have a series of episodes. I'm playing some clumsy, ditzy omega wife who can't function without a alpha. I read some of the script"

"Ew so it's scripted, how cheesy the lines will be?"

The blonde omega glanced up with a blank face "Disastrously cheesy, but I'm getting paid extra than my normal flicks. So we could probably afford an air conditioner in here for once." he said happily as he bounced in the older omega's lap.

Illumi's eyes slightly widen in awe "Summer fucking…"

The blonde smirked "Yup summer fucking" he purred as the two bonded over one of their shared sexual fantasy.

Although both omegas, the two males tended to enjoy one another in bed from time to time. Many times to be honest. It was a destresser for them, more so for Kurapika who has become dependant on Illumi for affection and happiness. If he was not on hard drugs he was enjoying being with Illumi, it was their way of making sure he stayed relatively clean from them. Although it was one hundred percent perfect all the time and the younger omega would relapse. But Illumi was sure that was more so Preston's fault than Kurapika's.

It wasn't as if Kurapika decided on hard drugs on a whim. One day the blonde was simply satisfied with a puff of kush, a cig or a swig of alcohol. Then one day Pariston calls him to his office and then he came out a crack addict. Which then evolved into other drugs that Illumi tried to keep away from the young blonde. It changed the omega mentally more so physically… Although sometimes the omega would show signs of physical deteriorations here and there, but nothing noticeable.

Kurapika once sharp minded, opinionated and strong shriveled up into a shell of his former self. He was not anxious, depressed, clingy, childish and a bit air headed. But even then Illumi took care of him as if he was his own brother. More so because they had shared a similar tale of how they ended up in Preston's hands. Kurapika had been a reliable and trusted ally, in a way he still was despite being drugged out half the time. In a way he was Illumi's only friend here. Sometimes he could still see the old Kurapika come out when the blonde was more sobered up and detoxed a bit. Illumi simply held onto the hope that they would one day both get out of here, and Kurapika would be cleaned up for good. Free of Preston's bad influence.

The tea kettle began to shriek, indicating that the water was boiled. Illumi slid Kurapika off his lap before getting up to put some of the hot water into clean mugs and soup bowls. He opened up the packets of miso and poured the contents into the bowls before adding wakame and tofu. He was even able to add enoki mushroom tips. He brought everything to the table, and they waited for the miso to be truly finished by letting it sit and cook up the extra ingredients.

"Oh yeah I kind remembered now" Kurapika randomly blurts out.

"Remembered what?" the older omega asks as he played with the younger's hair.

"I think I know why Preston was late today"

"You do?"

"Mhm, I remember he was on the phone with someone when I was in his office today-"

Illumi stiffened "He called you to his office today?"

"Yeah, but he didn't do anything. We didn't do anything you'd scold me for at least. He was having me scouted by the porn company for that flick I told you about earlier. I didn't even get a puff of a cigarette, so I was good." The blond pouted.

Illumi clicked his tongue but said nothing. The omega wasn't too off his shit today so he knew he could believe him. Besides Pariston only got him wigged out on weekends for his amusement. He wouldn't risk displeasing paying customers like that.

"Anyways, he was on the phone after the meeting. I know cuz I was still there and he let the alpha producer test me out on the carpet. Anyways, I hear him talking to someone on the phone. They sound scary, like scarier than Pariston."

"Scarier than Pariston, you sure you didn't snort crack?"

"I'm serious" Kurapika whined "he was so scary I swear while I was being fucking into the floor, my head spinning and shit I could see him sweat a little. He looked upset, I was kinda weirded out by it."

"So did you get to hear anything?" Illumi asked, now really curious about the call.

"No I was to busy screaming and begging" Kurapika said sadly "but I think that person might be coming over here soon or something. Because Pariston started ordering his assitant to make up a list of omega's that give out for a whole week."

"A week?!" Illumi cried "He doesn't give us out for a whole week. A day or two yeah, but not a week."

"I know right, all I know is that it's gotta be someone important. Cuz he's not just putting anyone on the list, he's putting his S lists on it."

Illumi could feel his head spin from that last bit of info "He's S lists?! But that's his top earners, they aren't fucking cheap" the older omega hissed.

Illumi knew that at average a S list whore services cost about two hundred fifty thousand jenny a night and that's just the basic cost. Lets not forget about the additional fees for extra services to spice up the night. Illumi couldn't make that much even in a night, after all he was a B list, and Kurapika a A list. Although not far from S, they still weren't top earning. Illumi made about six to eight hundred jennies per stud and that's about it. While Kurapika made around ten thousand a stud. It's mostly cuz of his young and somewhat innocent persona that made him so popular.

To sum it all up, S lists were goddess ranked in Preston's little whore kingdom, to the point that they didn't even live in the dorms but in a penthouse with Pariston.

"Woah, this must be some big shot alpha. He must be some king of king or billionaire. A S rank for a whole week ain't cheap, even for rich alpha's." Illumi muttered as he thought about all that money he could get if he had been an S-rank. He could put his siblings in a better school, better clothes, stuff a house. He could get Kurapika fully cleaned up and help from a doctor. They wouldn't suffer much and have more privileges too.

"Mhm I wonder if we'll get to see this mysterious person" The blonde wondered out loud. "I want to see the man who could make Pariston piss his pants." he chuckles.

Illumi stared at the blonde for a while, a part of him agreed. However... "Honestly that may not be a good idea Pika"

Kurapika frowned "Huh, why not?"

Illumi stared at the white walls of the apartment "Because an alpha like that could probably get away with doing anything to us...and those kind of alphas are dangerous." he whispered.

The blonde became silent his face blank. Grey eyes staring into black ones, as they made a silent unspoken agreement. The two omega's didn't speak anymore after that, opting to finish their food before they'd go to bed to wake up for the afternoon shifts. They would make sure to keep their heads down completely for the rest of the week, if they wanted to avoid trouble.


End file.
